Dormant Moon
by mionemobp
Summary: Based on the Disney version of Sleeping Beauty for the most part. This will be edited here and there, so if I update past chapters twice, I apologize. I kind of am bad at summaries. FWxLL
1. Chapter 1

In the kingdom of Ravenbrook lived King Xeno and his wife Amelia. For many years they wished they might have a child and after many years, they finally had that child. A daughter was born to them, and they named her Luna, as she was born as the moon was rising into the sky. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all could celebrate the birth of the princess. That party was the beginning of it all.

It was on this great and happy day that the whole kingdom celebrated the royal birth they had been waited a long time for. And good King Xeno and Queen Amelia welcomed their lifelong friends, King Arthur and Queen Molly. Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Fred, Arthur and Molly's fourth son was to be betrothed to Luna, and so, he brought a small trinket, not understanding that he would be marrying her later in life.

King Arthur and Queen Molly had always wanted to arrange a betrothal with them, but as all their children were older, they were unable to arrange it. But now was the time, as they weren't sure how long they'd be able to prolong their arrangement any longer. But that didn't matter as long as they were finally doing it.

They had betrothed their oldest son to the future princess of Cannes. They had approached King Louis and Queen Apolline when Bill had been born, as they thought Louis and Apolline might be having a child soon. However, she hadn't been born until a year before the twins. Their next son Charlie was born three years after Bill, and he was betrothed to the princess of Oslo, Ava, who was born two years after Charlie was. Percy came after Charlie, and he was betrothed to the princess of Edinburgh, Penelope. That left Fred and George three years earlier, and they had been able to find a future wife for George, Princess Angelina of London. Princesses Kate and Alicia had already been betrothed to Princes Oliver and Lee. This brought us back to Luna, who had been betrothed to Fred.

Once the celebratory dinner started, three people came to Xeno and Amelia, Pomona, Poppy, and Minerva. With them they brought gifts.

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less," said Pomona. Pulling out a mirror, she placed it in the cradle, saying, "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. One gift, beauty rare, full of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red red rose, she'll walk with springtime wherever she goes."

Pulling out a music box, Poppy placed it in the cradle along with the mirror. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song. One gift, the gift of song melody her whole life long. The nightingale's her troubadour, bringing her sweet serenade to her door."

Minerva stepped forward and was about to bestow her gift before thunder and lightning stopped her from continuing. A moment later, a witch apparated into the dining hall. It was Dolores, the evil witch of the forbidden castle of Calgary.

"Well, quite a nice crowd, King Xeno. Purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, and, how quaint, even the rebel. I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted!" exclaimed Minerva with much distaste in her voice.

"Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." Dolores made to leave, but she was clever, and she knew that the queen would stop her.

"And you're not offended, your Excellency?"

"Absolutely not, your majesty. And to show I have no bad feelings, I will also give the child a gift. Listen closely, everyone! The princess will indeed grow with grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her seventeenth birthday, she shall come across a cursed necklace, and die."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Queen Amelia, picking up Luna from her cradle.

Dolores tilted her head back and laughed her crazy maniacal laugh, while Xeno commanded his troops, "Seize that creature!"

"Stand back you fools!" She blasted spells at them, before she spun and disapparated away from the scene.

The moment she was gone, Pomona turned to the king and queen. "Don't fear, your majesties. Minerva still has her gift to give."

"Then you can undo this curse?"

"Oh no, your majesty. Dolores' powers are far too great. But I can help! Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a cursed necklace your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be, in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

For true love conquers all.


	2. Chapter 2

But King Xeno, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every piece of jewelry in the kingdom should on that very day be confiscated and investigated, and so it was done.

"This is preposterous," said Minerva.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow," said Poppy.

"Well, an investigation won't stop Dolores."

"Of course not. But what will?"

"Well, perhaps if we reason with her."

"Reason? With Dolores?" scoffed Minerva.

"Well, she can't be all bad," reasoned Pomona.

"Oh, yes, she can."

"I'd like to turn her into a fat old cow!" exclaimed Minerva.

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say."

"But there must be some way…" thought Pomona out loud. "But of course!"

"What is it, Flora?" asked Poppy.

"I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! We must discuss this where we know no spies will report this to her." She went to the Room of Requirement, followed by Pomona and Minerva. Upon arrival, she turned to the others. "I'll turn her into a cat."

"Dolores?" asked Minerva. "That'd be an unpleasant pet."

"Oh no, dear, the princess!"

"Oh she'd make a lovely flower."

"Don't you see, a cat would have no need to wear a necklace."

"It definitely doesn't."

"She'll be perfectly safe."

"Until Doloressends some sort of curse."

"Yes, a ... oh dear!"

"She always ruins your best plans."

"You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that."

"But what won't she expect, she knows everything?" questioned Minerva.

"Oh but she doesn't dear. Dolores doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy," said Poppy.

"That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect. We have to plan it carefully, let's see, we can hide her here. Of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way..."

"Explain what?" Minerva was becoming confused the more Pomona spoke.

"About two professors and a nurse raising a child in a school that teaches magic."

"Oh, that's very nice of them."

"Who are they?"

"Turn around!"

"You mean, us?"

"Take care of the baby?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, I'd like that!"

"Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it? You really think we can?"

"We'll have the house elves to help us."

"And we have our magic to help us."

"That's right."

"Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once."

* * *

><p>Pomona, Poppy, and Minerva sat in the throne room of the palace in Ravenbrook with King Xeno and Queen Amelia, discussing the plan.<p>

"Absolutely not. Why would Hogwarts be safe when this palace isn't?"

"The fact that Dolores couldn't find it. So she couldn't find out where she is hidden and when she would be returning here."

"Your majesty, it really is the best way."

"Would we be able to visit?"

"I am sorry, but no."

"Give us time to discuss."

It was only an hour, but after that hour, they were given permission to leave with her that night. Pomona, Poppy, and so the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their only child disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N From this point on, this story **_**will **_**still be Sleeping Beauty based. However, it will also be my own work as well. She will become friendly with the trio and the Weasleys before the **_**Once Upon a Dream **_**scene. If you don't like it, I suggest you stop reading the story right now. **

As Luna grew up in Hogwarts castle, she was watched by Pomona, Poppy, and Minerva closer than the others. Even when the Prince Harry came was she watched closer than him, even though he needed just as much protection as she did.

As the years passed, people started to notice her more, for her comments during her protectors' classes, as well as for her strange comments about strange creatures.

June 12th arrived, her eleventh birthday, and Minerva came into Luna's bedroom, carrying the young girl's presents, to wake her up. Out of the fairies, she was Luna's favorite, and she was the most set out to protecting the girl from Dolores. Minerva walked over to her bed, smiling. "Luna, wake up."

Luna stirred, but didn't wake. That didn't stop Minerva. She, being an Animagus, turned into her cat form and climbed up onto Luna's bed. Luna woke up more often to her cat form than to the actual woman, but then again, that was just because Luna was such a deep sleeper. Rubbing her cat nose against Luna's nose, this caused Luna's nose to twitch.

Minerva continued, finally getting Luna to open her eyes and see the cat. Smiling, she opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She stroked the cat a few times before Minerva jumped off the bed and transformed back into herself.

"Good morning Luna. And happy birthday. I have your presents. Pomona and Poppy would be here but Potter just arrived in the hospital wing, and Pomona has the final exams to do for her third years. And a letter arrived for you this morning."

Luna went and opened her presents first, opening them carefully. From Pomona, she received a new silver brush, which Minerva explained was charmed to style her hair how it was told. If Luna told it to straighten her hair, it would straighten, and if it was told to make it wavy, it would make it wavy. From Poppy, she was given a violin. Luna loved the violin, and she had been playing Poppy's, until now, since she had a new one.

From Minerva, she received something that was not wrapped but covered. It had a rounded top. Uncovering it, she saw a beautiful black owl in a cage, looking at her. "She's beautiful."

"What will you name her?"

"Eris." Luna, knowing Greek Goddesses, had always loved this name, and decided that this was the perfect time to use it.

"You have a letter to open, dear."

Luna opened the letter, thinking she already knew what it was, and to her relief, she was right. It was her Hogwarts acceptance letter, telling her what she needed to buy. "It's my acceptance letter."

"I knew you'd be getting in here. You have lived here so long, and shown so much magical skill already. It was only a matter of time before the letter would be coming."

"When shall we be shopping for my supplies?"

"Later today. But we must do—"

"The spells so that no one will recognize me."

"Yes."

Nodding, Luna got out of her bed and stretched, before going to her connecting bathroom. Minerva left her room, letting her shower and get ready. It took about an hour, but finally, she was ready in her clothes, just as Pomona was finishing with her classes. She was wearing her denim shorts that she had bought in Muggle London when the three professors had taken her, as well as her blue tank top with ruffles.

Meeting up with Pomona and Minerva, she smiled as they turned around. "Dear, we're just going to change your hair color and length with charms, as well as your eye color. I am sorry, but these are dangerous times."

Luna nodded, and closed her eyes. It took a few seconds, but after they were finished, she opened her eyes and looked in a mirror. She now had dark brown eyes, with a chin length A-line cut. It looked nice, but she liked her blonde hair and style more, as it was more her.

Poppy reached them, as she had finished at the hospital wing, and the four of them started off to Hogsmeade, where they would all apparate, Luna using side-apparition, to Diagon Alley to get Luna's books and supplies.

"So, where will we head to first?" Luna was lost at all this, so she left it to the three older women to lead her. They started at Madam Malkin's where they bought her robes and hat. While Luna was being measured, she asked McGonagall, "Since I have lived at Hogwarts all my life, is it a possibility that the first year rule with the broomsticks could be waived?"

"Sorry Luna, but we don't even know if you can fly yet. If you can and you make the house team, then perhaps."

"If I am not sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, then what happens? Will you all no longer watch over me?"

"We will always watch over you. Whether you're a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."

"Thanks Minerva."

Minerva smiled and walked over to the other two, waiting for Luna to finish with her robes.

Hours later, the four of them returned to Hogwarts, just in time for dinner. Minerva and Poppy undid the appearance charms that Luna had on herself, before they had to return to the Hospital wing to see Potter, as he had managed to somehow hurt himself, and Pomona had to return to her office to work on doing grades, since she had to hand them back a little while later. Luna carried her things up to her room and went down to eat dinner. She chose to eat with the Ravenclaws today, finding herself impatient for a new year to come.

**AN: It will be summer, and Fred will be in the next chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of August, and Fred found himself waiting for the next day to come, so he could start his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was running around the castle he lived in, trying to finish packing, before Dotty, his personal house elf, tried to pack for him. Being one of the princes, he was given a house elf, though he didn't want to make it do everything for him.

For some reason, Fred felt that tomorrow would be a special day. He couldn't think of any reason why, but it was nagging him. But he figured he could just figure out what was going on tomorrow, rather than think about it too much.

The next day came and Fred noticed a person he had seen before, but he couldn't figure out where from. She had blonde hair, and she had wide eyes that made her seem a little comical, but he knew he had seen her before.

The girl was called up to the front, where she was sorted into Ravenclaw. It wasn't until dinner was over did he get the chance to talk to her.

"I have seen you before. But I can't remember when."

"Well, I have lived here all my life, Weasley."

"How do you know my name?"

"Like I said, I have lived here my whole life. I watched Bill and Charlie pass through and graduate. I was here when Percy started. And when you and your twin started. I saw Ron start last year, and now that your sister is here, I have watched you all start. Now, which one are you?"

"Fred."

"I am Luna. But I need to get to bed before it gets too late, or before I get caught out past curfew."

"Why have you lived here your whole life?"

"My guardians don't really say. They just say the time isn't right and that I will know when I am older. I trust them, so I will wait till I am older before they tell me."

Fred was surprised that someone this young could be so patient. He was three years older, and he was still learning the art of patience. But he had to remember that not everyone was like him.

"So, want me to walk you up to the Ravenclaw Common room? I mean, you probably already know where it is…but you know…it might give you security from the older year boys, like all the Slytherins."

"And the Nargles."

"What's a Nargle?"

Luna just looked at him strangely, before looking around at the castle. "Normally, I would say no, because I know my way around the castle already, but since you asked so nicely, I will allow you to walk me up. But just know that you better not try to break into the tower and prank me or the others."

"I would never prank you or the other Ravenclaws, unless I find that they really deserve it."

"Alright, fair enough." They walked a little bit in silence, before Luna spoke up. "Tell me about your family, Fred."

"Well, there's my parents. My father loves anything muggle, and my mother is very protective of us."

"As a true mother should be of their children. Tell me about your siblings."

"Well, my oldest two brothers, Bill and Charlie, have left. Bill went to Egypt to become a curse breaker, and Charlie left to Romania, to work with dragons."

"That sounds…kind of dangerous."

"It is, but we know Charlie knows what he is doing."

"What about the rest of them?"

"Well, Percy is the biggest on rules. He is a prefect, and will be head boy, but he is the most uptight kid ever when it comes to rules."

"So I have a feeling he gets pranked quite a bit?"

"Yes. Him and Ron."

"So what about George?"

"He is basically my other half. He and I do basically everything together, except when I feel like walking young girls to their dormitories."

Luna giggle slightly, before, "And Ron and Ginny?"

"Ron is our little brother, so we prank him, to help him kind of…grow up a little. And Ginny is just as fierce as our mother, even for a little eleven year old."

Luna nodded in understanding, feeling a bit jealous.

"What about you, Luna?"

"I don't know anything about my family. I have literally lived here just about all my life, so I don't know my parents or any siblings I might have."

"I'm sorry Luna."

"It's fine. Like I said, I know there is a reason I live here, and I know I will find it out someday." They reached the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance, and Luna turned around, smiling. "Thanks, Fred."

"Hey it's no problem."

They hugged, and Fred waited until she was in, before he left to go to his dorm room. He knew that life at Hogwarts would be more interesting now.


	5. Chapter 5

Three years later, Luna was taken into Minerva's office, where Pomona and Poppy were already waiting. They looked anxious, while Minerva looked quite annoyed. Luna was worried, because she wasn't sure what was going on, so she asked, "Did I do something?"

Minerva, Poppy, and Pomona exchanged looks before turning to face Luna.

"It's not something you have done, but something the ministry has done. But we have to tell you everything."

Luna sat down, while the three professors exchanged all the details with her. Everything, except the betrothal to Fred and the fact that she was a princess.

"But what does that have to do with what's going on right now?"

"Dolores is coming to the castle to teach Defense against the Dark Arts for the year. Meaning that a change of name and look are required."

"I have to change my name? And everything about how I look as well?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk her finding you, or she will send the curse here, and you could be hurt from that."

Luna didn't like it. But understanding that her life was at risk, she had to go along with it. "Alright, the usual look then?"

"We're going to do the same hair and eyes, but we will be doing a darker skin tone. Not much, but enough that you look like someone completely different. Do you know any names you would like to use?"

"Dora."

"And a last name you would like to use?"

"Smith. It's fairly common, and no one would ever guess."

"Good idea. We will do the spells right now, and they will last the entire year."

"Will Eris be able to recognize me?"

"Yes."

Luna didn't understand why Dolores had put the curse on her, but she didn't have time to think much about it. She knew that it was the only way to protect herself, and for that, she was going to take advantage of this chance.

"Do you think we could maybe go to Hogsmeade and buy some make up for me? And things that she would never expect me to wear? To help keep up the pretense."

The three professors didn't mind, so they all went to the village to help her buy things that she knew she could fool Dolores with, though Minerva knew that the other witch might be able to see through the disguise. Then again, she might not be able to.

* * *

><p>A few days later found Dora in Defense against the Dark Arts with Dolores teaching. She called role, and when Dora's name was here, she replied with "Here". She had changed a lot to make herself unrecognizable to others, and the least she could do was reply when her new name was called.<p>

The thing that had hurt Dora most was that Fred had not tried to search her out. Then again, he didn't know about the change. Hopefully, he could convince him that she was indeed Luna, just in disguise. Though she would have to ask Minerva if she could tell him the story of why she had to be disguised in the first place.

Class passed, and Dora left the room to get to lunch. So she could find Fred and talk to him. She didn't see him at lunch when she arrived, but a few minutes later, she saw him enter and walked up to him.

"Fred, can I talk to you?"

"Er…do I know you?"

"It's about your friend…Luna."

"Oh." He followed her out into the hallway, where she hugged him.

Looking around, she made sure there was no one around to hear her say this, but she told him, "It's me, Luna."

"You're not Luna. I know Luna. She's blonde, and pale, and she has grey eyes. And she doesn't wear a lot of makeup. And she is still gorgeous. You are not Luna, but thanks for trying to cheer me up." He started to walk into the Great Hall and back to lunch.

"Fred wait…"

"Just stop trying. I don't care who you are, but stop trying to be Luna."

Luna watched her best friend go back to join his other friends, before turning around and running back to her dorm to be alone.

Little did she know, a little witch who looked like a toad had indeed heard the whole conversation between her and Fred. Shame she couldn't do anything without giving any information out about what she knew.

* * *

><p>The days passed, and Fred ignored Dora, since he still couldn't see that she was Luna. But it made sense, since she had changed her entire appearance to be safe, which, little did she know, didn't matter. Eventually Dora got sick of him ignoring her, before he went up to him and slapped him.<p>

"What the hell?"

"This is for ignoring me this whole time."

"Because you're not Luna."

Minerva came to keep them from continuing, and took them to her office.

"Mr. Weasley, what is this all about?"

"This girl attacked me, claiming that she was Luna, but she isn't."

"Oh but she is." Minerva took out her wand and undid her spells, so that Fred could see that it was really Luna under the disguise.

As Fred realized his mistake, Minerva put the disguise back on Luna, changing her back to Dora. Dora pushed Fred away and left the room, not even looking back.

Fred ran after her, but not fast enough to catch her before he couldn't see her in the throng of students. That was when he realized that he had royally buggered up.

**AN: Please read and leave me either a good review or something to help me with my writing in the future chapters. **


End file.
